In traditional surveying with a GNSS-pole the surveyor places the pole tip onto the measuring point, levels the pole and triggers the measurement. The levelling step takes some time and—if not carried out properly—leads to a degraded measurement result.
Surveying with a GNSS-pole is only possible at places, where the signals of a sufficient number of GNSS satellites can be received. When the surveyor moves close to a building, some of the satellite signals may be not receivable anymore. Thus, at such a place a measurement is not possible at all.
A GNSS surveying system can record absolute positions with good accuracy on a global scale, e. g. 2-4 cm. However, such a system can record only single points, where the operator must position the GNSS pole vertically on top of point to be measured. The derivation of a point cloud with a GNSS-pole is not state-of-the-art.